From the Goon Docks: The Classic Retold
by dylanfarr4
Summary: Meet Mikey, Brand, Marissa, Andy, Chunk, Mouth, Stef, and Heidi as they take an adventure that will never be forgotten as they avoid treacherous traps, and risky riddles. Mikey will lead them into a hunt for One-Eyed Willy's treasure. Thank you for choosing my story! I will glady consider your input if you leave a review! :) THANK YOU!
1. Chapter 1: The Goonies

The Goon Docks is a small part of the beautiful, and small Astoria, Oregon. A place where the town's middle class resides, and lives happily. But the Goon Docks is in trouble of being foreclosed on by Astoria Country Club, a Golf club run by the wealthy Perkins.

But in the midst of all of the mess, these eight kids from Astoria, uncover a mystery that has been unsolved for years, and years.

"Brand, I cannot wait to get out of here." said Mikey as he took a swig of his inhaler.

"Really?" Brand said.

"Nah... I was just trying to... uh... dila... no umm dictate myself." Mikey explained as he jumbled his words.

"Delude yourself dumby." Brand snickered.

"That's what I said." Mikey retaliated.  
KNOCK. KNOCK. They heard a knocking at the door as they ran downstairs.

"It's just Mouth." Brand sighed.

"Hey fellas! What's cracka-lackin." Mouth laughed as he let himself in. Mikey and Brand just went in sat in the living room without any intention of having any laughter with Mouth.

"What's the matter with you two? Watch a depressing romance or something?"

"Shut up, Mouth." Brand yelled.

"This is our last weekend together guys, our last Goony weekend. Let's go cruise the coasts! Or... or... drive through the forest. Oh but wait, the older brother screwed that up!" Mouth said as he ducked knowing Brand was about to punch him.

"Who is that out in the drive way?" Mikey asked?

"Oh look who it is... It's Chunk." Mouth said. "I ain't lettin' you in unless you do the Truffle Shuffle."

"Ah c'mon!" Chunk cried.

"Do it!"

"C'mon." Chunk sighed again.

"I SAID DO IT!"

"Aghhhhhh." Chunk sighed once again before he stood on a rock and jiggled his stomach making Mouth die of laughter. Though Mikey ended that quickly.

"Whats your problem, Walsh?" Mouth questioned. Mikey just shook his head.

"I JUST SAW THE MOST AMAZING THING OF MY ENTIRE LIFE." Chunk screamed.

"Oh really, and what might that be?" Brand asked as Chunk slammed the front door.

"I saw this really neat ORV bein' chased by cops! And they were flyin all over the place. Most amazing thing I ever saw!"

"More amazing than the time you had Michael Jackson come over to your house to use the bathroom?" Mikey said sarcastically

"Yeah and more amazing then when you ate your weight in Godfather's pizza?" Chunk just little laugh, and moved on.

"Who is knocking now?" Mouth said. He looked out the window. "I think it's Marissa St. Claire.

"Oh shit! Damn it." Brandon said as he got up quickly to run and change out of his work out clothes. But it was too late to change, Mouth had already let her in.

"Hello! I am here to work on my Biology project with Brandon." Marissa said to Mouth. Mouth began to say something smart. But Brand was already there.

"Hey, Ry. How are you?" Brand said sweetly. Marissa began to blush when she saw Brand, because whenever she saw him, her heart got all fluttery. The crush was pretty obvious.

"I am well! Ready to work?" She said.

"I forgot I can't today, Ry. We are moving out tomorrow, so it wouldn't matter if I finished it." Brand said.

"Oh... that's right... you guys... are moving." she said in a sad tone.

"MORE LIKE BEING MOVED OUT! By all of you Country Club goers!" Mouth said rudely.

Marissa is of an incredibly wealthy family on the other side of Astoria. Her parents are members at the Astoria Country Club.

"Me being rich had nothing to do with this, kid." Marissa responded with some anger. And as she said that Brand and Mikey's mother walked in.

"Who's this?" Mrs. Walsh said as she pointed at Marissa.

"Mom this is Marissa, well Ry, well call her Marissa, I mean Ry." Brand said insanely nervous.

"You can just call me Marissa, Mrs. Walsh." Marissa said kindly, with a smile.

"Nice to meet, you Marissa!" Mrs. Walsh said joyfully. "Boys, this is Rosalita." she said pointing to a rather heavy set hispanic woman. "She speaks absolutely no English, but I know some of you have taken some Spanish in school!"

"Mrs. Walsh, I speak Spanish fluently, I would be happy to help you communicate with Miss Rosalita." Mouth said with a sly smile on his face.

"Oh how wonderful! Come with us for just a moment." she said. As Mrs. Walsh, Mouth, and Rosalita went up stairs, Chunk ran for the kitchen where he asked found a carton of Mint Chip Ice Cream, and brought it back with him to the kitchen, but on his way back to the sitting room, he tripped and fell onto the coffee table.

"OH MY GOD!" Mikey screamed. "You made the statue fall, Chunk!"

"But hey it's not broken!" Chunk said happily. But at the same time they looked down and saw that a part did break.

"No no no no!" Mikey cried. "That's my mom's most favorite piece!"

"I am sorry you have to witness the ignorant fools, Ry." Brand said to Marissa.

"Oh Brand. Stop worrying so much!" Marissa said rolling her eyes, which made Brand feel embarrassed.

"Hey, I guess we can just work on that project, Ry."

"You can call me Marissa, K? And all right." Marissa sighed. It's apparent that she doesn't like how most of the town calls her Ry. As Marissa and Brand go upstairs to work on their project, Mikey and Chunk try to attempt to fix the statue.

"I can't believe you did this! I wonder if she'll notice." said Mikey.

Mrs. Walsh, Mouth, and Rosalita, come down the stairs chattering about how amazing Mouth's Spanish speaking talent is.

"BRAND! COME DOWN FOR A MOMENT!" Mrs. Walsh yells from the bottom of the stairs.

"Ma! We are trying to work on the project!" Brand says.

"Listen kids, I am going to the market with Rosalita for just a moment. I should be back in about an hour. Behave all of you! Mikey, you stay indoors!" Mrs. Walsh ordered. She walks out the door to her station wagon.

"Mikey! Your mom was saying how no one wants us in the attic! Maybe there is some rich stuff! Let's go check it out!" Mouth says.

"NO MOUTH! My dad doesn't want anyone up there." Mikey demands. Mouth, and Chunk run upstairs followed by Brand who looks just as excited. Marissa stays behind.

"Well, looks like we aren't going to be working on that project. Might as well go check out that attic with them." Marissa says to Mikey. "You coming along?"

"I guess." Mikey says sad.

And no one knew what would happen next.


	2. Chapter 2: Up in the Attic

"Guys, my dad doesn't want you up here! This is his stuff!" Mikey yelled at all his ignorant friends.

"Mikey, I can't believe you have stuff this cool in your attic." Mouth said sarcastically. Mikey gave him a dirty look and ran over to Chunk who was slipping on a jacket that was way to tight for him

"Take off that coat, Chunk, you are gonna rip it!" Mikey screamed at him.

"What is all of this, where did it come from?" Marissa asked.

"I don't know guys, but we shouldn't be up here. We need to go back downstairs." Mikey pouted. He started to mumble to himself as he came across a frame with a piece of torn paper inside.

"Brand, we need to go back to our project." Marissa said sternly.

"Whatever." Brand said. And at the same time Mikey opened up the frame and took the paper out very slowly. He knew exactly what he was looking at... A map!

"Guys come over here!" Mikey yelled to Chunk and Mouth.

"Is that a map!?" Chunk said.

"Yeah, I think so! But to what?" Mikey said. He sat and thought for a moment, and remembered the stories that his father used to tell him, about a pirate named One Eyed Willy.

"One Eyed Willy. Oh my god. This map could be to One Eyed Willy's rich stuff!" Mikey shouted. He began trying to read the map, but it was written in Spanish, so there was only one person who could read it.

"Translate it, Mouth." Mouth sat there and figured out each word individually.

You have uncovered the key  
That will bring you to me  
And help you find  
What is mine  
A treasure I behold  
With this will be told

"A treasure!" Chunk said.  
"Do you guys realize what we could do!?" Mikey yelled.  
"Yeah, but this could be fake, how do we know its real?" Mouth questioned.  
"Well we don't, Mouth. But we could look! And do you know what it would mean if we find a treasure. We could save the Goon Docks! Save everyone here. We've got to!"  
"No, Mikey, I ain't going on any more of your stupid adventures. It always ends up getting us into trouble."  
Chunk and Mouth ran downstairs. Mikey sat for a minute, looking at the map. He decided to take it with him just in case his buddies decided to go along. When he picked it up, something fell out from bottom.

"A doubloon!" Mikey said. He looked over it, and saw that it had 1632 engraved into it. He slipped it into his pocket and stuck the map into his inside coat pocket.

He ran downstairs to find Brand outside talking to Mr. Perkins.

"Why is that stupid Perkins here?" Mikey asked Mouth.

"Probably just giving Brand some foreclosure papers." Mouth replied. Mikey just sighed and sat down to read a magazine.

"Where did Marissa go?" Mikey asked.

"She is still upstairs working on her and Brand's project." Chunk answered. Mikey just nodded.

Unknown to all, but Mikey has had a crush on Marissa for as long as he can remember. But he knows his brother does to. And he knows that Brand is more of what the "ladies" want, so he doesn't say a word. Brand walked back in. He threw the papers on the dining room table.

"I'm going back to working on my project. You little dweebs better sit right here and not make a sound. I'm busy." He said as he went back upstairs.

"Guys this is the perfect time to make a run for it. We need to go hunt for this treasure. If one does exist then we can save us all!" Mikey said as he stood up.

Chunk and Mouth looked at each other, and stood up. They nodded and out the door the went. Ready to search for a treasure that could or could not exist.


	3. Chapter 3: Troy, Andy, and Stef

Chapter 3: Troy, Andy, and Stef

Mikey, Chunk, and Mouth snuck out without Brand even realizing it. It had been just an 40 or so minutes when Brand heard;  
"BRANDON!" From his mother downstairs. He huffed as he ran downstairs.  
"What, now!" Brand yelled as he ran down the stairs.  
"Where are the boys?" Mrs. Walsh questioned as she put her hands on her waist.  
"They are down here somewhere..." Brand responded. He began to turn his head in all directions looking for his brother and friends, but he didn't seem them.  
"Brandon Walsh, I will suggest you go look for them, and FIND them before I become so angry you will not recognize me." Mrs. Walsh said as she was trying to hold her anger inside, knowing Marissa was just upstairs.  
Brand sighed as he ran upstairs to grab a jacket.  
"Marissa, I have to go find my brother. He musta snuck out when we were working." Brand said as he was throwing a jacket on."  
"Well, I guess I will go, too!" said Marissa as she jumped up from the bed and was throwing her peacoat on.  
"No, you don't have to." Brand said shaking his head.  
"I want to, so I am going, and maybe I just want to spend a little more time with you..." Marissa said as she fluttered her long eyelashes. Brand blushed a little, and nodded.  
"All right, let's go before my mom has my head on a stick." They ran downstairs and out the door they went. Brand jumped on his bike, but before over the handlebars he went as he started peddling. One of his brother's clan must've popped his tires.  
"Those little... They popped my new tires!" Brand started screaming.  
"Brand, I've got my car." Marissa said pointing to her fancy 1984 Cadillac Coupe de Ville. Brand nodded as he went for the driver's seat.  
"Um, I don't think so." Marissa said. She then pointed to the passenger's seat. Brand ran for it, as Marissa jumped in the passenger's seat, and off they went.

* * *

Marissa and Brand had been driving around for around twenty minutes when Marissa pulled into a gas station.

"Brand, do you have any idea of were they might of went?" Marissa sighed.  
"Not a clue." Brand said as his eyes grew wider.  
"What's the matter?" Marissa said as she looked at where Brand was. And what they saw was the Goon Docks' biggest enemy: Troy Perkins.  
Troy was walking out of the little store when he saw Marissa's car and started walking over.  
"Rissie, Rissie, Rissie. Takin' the trash out for the Walshes I see." He said pointing to Brand.  
"Shut your face Perkins." Brand said. Marissa began to look incredibly angry. She unbuckled her seat belt and began to open the door, and when she got out she got right into Troy's face.  
"Look, Perkins. We are not looking to listen to your bullsh*t, so if you don't cut the crap, I'll do it for you." She said as she walked over to her trunk, and took out a crowbar. Troy just laughed.  
"You think a little girl like you is gonna scare me?" Troy smirked.  
"Oh, no this crowbar isn't to hurt you." Marissa smiled as she looked towards Troy's brand new red Camaro. Troy didn't look so easy now. He ran over to his car. He then screamed  
"ANDY! Get out here!" as Andy Carmichael and Stef Steinbrenner ran out of the store.  
"What? What!?" Andy said as she ran toward Troy.  
"Get in the car, before Saint-Claire hurts it!" Troy said all scared. Andy and Stef just rolled their eyes.  
"Troy, you are sooooo lame." Andy said as she walked off. Stef followed. They began to walk over to Marissa and Brand.  
"Of course, Andy Carmichael is hanging out with him. She is such a suck-up." Brand laughed.  
"Shhhh. They are coming over here." Marissa said as she slapped him. Andy walked up to Marissa.  
"I am so sorry about him. He is being such a jerk. I don't even know why I hang out with him." Andy said as she tucked her curly red locks behind her ears.  
"Oh paaaaaaleeeeease. You're just mad because he was trying to look down your shirt." Stef laughed. Marissa smirked as put her long brown hair up into a ponytail.  
"Shut up, Stef! Good grief." Andy said as she rolled her eyes. "Can we hang out with you, Marissa?"  
"Yeah, I guess, but I am helping Brandon Walsh find his brother." She said as she pointed at Brand. Brand just gave a little wave.  
"Oh... Well we can help you guys!" Said Stef. Marissa didn't get along too well with Andy or Stef because Marissa was more on the tough, but beautiful side. Andy and Stef were a tad bit more girly, even though Stef was from what people called "The Astoria Slums".  
"The more the merrier!" Marissa said as she gave a fake smile. Andy and Stef piled into the back of the car, and Marissa got in slowly into the front seat. Brand gave Marissa the dirtiest look he could scrounge up. Marissa mouthed "What?" And she just pulled out into the street on their way to continue searching...

THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH FOR READING! I AM NOT GOING TO CONTINUE THIS STORY UNLESS I GET SOME MORE REVIEWS! I NEED SOME REVIEWS TO KNOW WHAT PEOPLE ARE THINKING AND IF PEOPLE ARE ACTUALLY READING!

* * *

**IF YOU ARE WONDERING ABOUT HEIDI... DON'T WORRY SHE WILL COME IN A LITTLE LATER.**

**I HAVE SO MANY IDEAS FOR THIS STORY I WOULD REALLY LIKE TO KNOW THAT PEOPLE ARE READING...**

**IF I DON'T GET ATLEAST 2 MORE REVIEWS, THE NEXT CHAPTER (CHAPTER 4) WILL BE THE FINAL CHAPTER.**


	4. Chapter 4: Part 1

**Chapter 4: Part 1- The Old Lady, The Tall Guy, and the...**

Mikey walked up to the front door and opened it.  
"Guys! It's unlocked." He said to Mouth and Chunk.  
"MIKEY! I DON'T THINK THAT WE SHOULD GO IN! WHAT IF THE PEOPLE IN THERE ARE KILLERS!" Chunk screamed.  
"Shut up, Chunk." Mikey just rolled his eyes.

While Marissa and Brand were having a run in with Troy Perkins, the three boys had discovered a little restaurant that apparently held the treasure (according to the map), They had ridden their bikes all the way here to discover this.

"All right, who's goin' in first?" Mouth said.  
"Not me, no way!" Chunk said as he threw his hands up.  
"I'll go , first." Mikey said as he pushed Mouth and Chunk aside.  
"Oh look! Mikey bein' Mr. Brave." Laughed Mouth. But instead of Mikey going first, they all just went in at the same time.

"This place is a restaurant? Looks like it hasn't been open for ten summers." Mouth said noticing the cob webs, and dust flying around like it had been there for centuries. Then all of a sudden they heard someone scream.

"HOW LONG OF YOU BOYS BEEN STANDING THERE!?" An old woman screamed.  
Uhhhhhhh long enough to see you need more rat traps in this place." Mouth responded sarcastically. Then a tall and slim man comes out speaking what seems to be Italian, he says something to the woman, and she responds in the same language.  
"Jake, these boys are customers." She said with a sly smile.  
"Mhmm, what can we get you boys." Jake asked them as he squeezed Mikey and Mouth's cheeks as hard as he possibly could.

"Water! Water!" Chunk said quietly.

"Yeah, water." Mouth rolled his eyes.

"Four waters? That all?" The old lady said.

"Actually, I would like a nice chicken & broccoli Alfredo, maybe a little ravioli, with meat sauce!" Mikey punched his back before he could say anymore.

"Ow! Why ya hittin me?!" Mouth said. Mikey just mouthed shut up, and walked toward the table the old lady said to them. The three boys sat down, and started jabbering on about how weird they were, when Mikey spotted a figure in the window.

"Guys, I just saw something in that window." He said pointing to the window near the front door. Mouth ran over to look, but saw nothing. He turned around and just shrugged.

All of a sudden, a big bang came from outdoors, all three of them ran outside to see what it was. But it was a person.

It was...

* * *

**For clarification, this is only Part 1 of Chapter 4! **

**So no, I am not making my decision about ending the series early. Though FYI things aren't looking so good :(. **

**Can anyone make a guess about who Mikey, Chunk & Mouth find outside?**

**I NEED SOME FEEDBACK GUYS! I want to take this in a direction that my fans want to read, not just****what ****_I_****want. Your thoughts are seriously important to me! I need some feedback on my new character, Marissa. Do you like her? Or is she uninteresting! **

**I will tell you, that Marissa is going to become one of the most important characters in this story... so I hope you all like her! :)**

**LOVE YOU GUYS! THANKS FOR READING!**


	5. Chapter 4: Part 2

Chapter 4: Part 2: Heidi Halliwood

Heidi Halliwood. A pre-teen girl with dirty blonde hair, who for most of her life... Has had a major crush on Mikey. She follows him around, leaves notes in his locker, and even brings him baked goods.

Mikey never found it weird or anything. She never got to nuts about things, and never exactly, "stalked" him. She just had the biggest crush on him. And Mikey knew that. But this did annoy him.

"Heidi? What are you doing here?" Mikey asked with a confused look on his face. She started to get up from the ground.  
"I...uhhh... I just wanted to hang out with you guys."Heidi responded nervously.  
"So you followed us here?" Mouth said as he crossed his arm.  
"Well when you put it that way it just sounds awful." Heidi chuckled. "But, what are you guys up to?" She said as she took out her notebook. But just then they heard a scream from indoors.  
"WHERE ARE THOSE BOYS?!" The old lady screamed.  
"Uhh we are right out here!" Chunk yelled. They all ran back inside along with Heidi.  
"Oh so now you've got another friend... Jake we need another drink. SIT DOWN ALL OF YOU!" The old lady said.  
"Uhhh ma'am may I use your bathroom please?" Mikey asked.  
"You can hold it, kid." Ma Fratelli said.  
"Uhhh no... No... I can't." He said shivering.  
"Downstairs first door to the right. Make it snappy kid!" Mikey then ran downstairs and whipped out the map.  
"Your treasure has got to be down here, One Eyed Willy." He whispered to himself. He then a loud roar and almost fell. He tiptoed to the room that sound was coming from. He saw Jake and another person in this room. Jake was singing some terrible opera, while the other creature screamed bloody murder.  
Mikey just stood there waiting, but then he saw Jake walking out, so he hid behind a furnace looking thing. As soon as Jake walked out, he looked into the room, and saw the face of the creature, as it should be called. And ran back up the stairs as fast as he could. Only to be grabbed by his brother.

"GET OUT OF HERE ALL OF YOU!" Ma Fratelli screamed. And as all of the kids, including Heidi, Brand, and Marissa piled out of the little old restaurant, they started screaming at eachother.

"You three are about to get hit so hard." Brand said to Mikey, Chunk, and Mouth.  
"What have you all been doing?!" Marissa screamed.  
"Guys, I saw this disgusting creature downstairs!" Mikey screamed.  
"What?" Chunk said with a disgusted look on his face.  
"Okay, how did you get here?" Brand said to Heidi.  
"SHUT UP ALL OF YOU!" Marissa interrupted all of their shenanigans.  
"Lets go give it a look." Mikey said.  
"Absolutely not!" Brand said. "We're going home right now... Besides we have Andy Carmichael and Stef Steinbrenner with us."  
"Stef? Ugh." Mouth said making a puking face.  
Just then, Andy and Stef got out of the car.  
"What's happening?" Andy asked.  
"Well apparently there is some big monster downstairs." Heidi responded.  
"Really?! Let's go see!" Stef said.  
"We should, Brand! Just give the kid a few minutes." Andy said. Brand looked at Marissa who just shrugged.  
"Ten minutes! That's it limp lungs." And before Brand could say another word. The kids were off. Brand, Marissa, and Andy stayed back a little.

And now begins an adventure of eight kids. An adventure they will soon never forget. You have read the boring beginning of how it started, but now things are about to get frightening, intense, and the dangers will never end.

Here we go!

And enjoy the ride. :)

* * *

**THANK YOU FOR READING!**

**The story WILL continue :)**

**Now, please expect the chapters to get LONGER, and more INTENSE.**

**This story is about to take off!**

**EXPECT CHAPTER 5 SOON!**

**PLEASE REVIEW! It helps me understand what my readers are feeling!**

**Questions to think about from Chapter 4 Parts 1 & 2**

**Will the Fratelli's have something to do with this?**

**Will Marissa continue to like Brand?**

**Will Mikey finally fall for Heidi?**

**Why did Mouth get mad when Stef came?**

**QUESTION TO THINK ABOUT FOR THE ENTIRE STORY:**

**Will someone die in this story? If so, who?**


	6. Chapter 5: It Begins

Chapter 5: It Begins

"This place has cobwebs in every inch." Andy said as she wiped cobwebs from the doorway.  
"Yeah, well, this place has been closed for a while." Brand said with a sarcastic look on his face. Marissa looked at him and rolled his eyes.  
"Okay, Mikey where the h*ll is this stupid treasure." Brand asked.  
"Lowest point in this place." Mikey said. Heidi put her arm on his shoulder  
"Which means we head down those stairs there, right?" Heidi asked. Mikey shrugged her off, and started heading down stairs.  
"Okay, there is no way I'm going down there." Stef said pointing to the dirty stairs.  
"Well, guess you get to stay here alone." Mouth said shrugging his shoulders as the rest of the kids headed down the stairs. They all walked slowly down the stairs until they heard a noise. A growling noise. They all stopped dead in their tracks.  
"What the h*ll was that?" Marissa said squeezing Brand's arm.  
"I hope that was Chunk's stomach." Stef said.  
"No... Thats the It." Mikey responded as all the others backed up. "Wanna see it?". They all just shook there heads. "Don't worry... It's chained to the wall."  
"So what? If it's as monstrous and evil as you say it is. It will get us." Heidi said.  
"Yeah." They all said in harmony except Marissa.  
"I'll look." She said smiling. Mikey took her hand which caught her by surprise. But she felt a spark when he did that. Mikey then opened the door and lead her into the room where the beast was held. Mikey let go of her hand as she walked over toward it. But all of a sudden it growled the loudest growl it could. And Marissa jumped and screamed and back out she went with Mikey at her side. She and Mikey pushed everyone into another room. Brand and Andy ended up on the ground (Andy on top of Brand) and the rest of them in a pile at the bottom of the three steps.  
"You saw it?! What did it look like?!" Chunk asked.  
"It... It... I don't... I... I didn't see it." Marissa stuttered.  
"But you screamed!" Chunk questioned.  
"Thats because it growled you imbecile" Marissa said as she brushed the dust out of her dark brown locks, and off her skirt. Chunk just rolled his eyes. Until he saw a water cooler in the corner.  
"Oh God am I thirsty!" He yelled as he ran to it and began to let water fall into his mouth.  
"Guys, this has got to be the lowest point." Mikey said slamming his fist on a table.  
"I see no holes or other doors." Stef said looking around. "Maybe it's underground."  
"Check behind all the pictures on the wall! It could be behind them." Mouth said. For about five minutes all eight kids checked behind the pictures. They found nothing. Andy stopped and sighed.  
"Mikey there is nothing down here!" She said loudly. Mouth ran up to Mikey and grabbed his jean coat and lifted him off his feet. He then threw Mikey to the ground hitting Chunk who then made the water cooler lose balance.  
"I GOT IT I GOT IT!" Chunk yelled, though it tipped anyway with the water running all over the place.  
"Shhh. Do you hear that?"  
"It sounds like a guy takin' a p*ss, Mikey, so what?" Mouth said, always adding a sarcastic comment.  
"No... It's deep. Like a hole. Or... Or... A passageway!"  
"That fire doesn't look real." Heidi said pushing through everyone.  
"Touch it, Mikey!" Chunk said. Brand got up from the couch and moved the fire place. And it turn there was a board. And then he moved the board, and there it was, the hole they had all been looking for.  
"I told all of you there was one! Lets go!" Mikey said as he started to step into the whole.  
"Wait, Mikey! We need to discuss this." Brand said. Mikey rolled his eyes.  
"If you think I'm going down there, you are all crazy. You are all crazy anyway!" Chunk said as he began to walk out. But he stopped dead in his tracks. "I smell ice cream." He ran over to the freezer and opened the door and found hundreds of cartons of ice cream.  
"Oh guys, do you see all this ice cream!?" He yelled as he shoved cartons into his shirt, and his pockets. But instead of worrying about the ice cream, the others stared into the freezer, seeing what no one should have to see.  
Marissa pushed her way to the front to see it all. Chunk went on yelling about the ice cream until Heidi tapped him on the shoulder, and pointed to what they had saw.  
"AWWWWWWWWWWWW! It's a stiff!" Chunk screamed at the top of his lungs, as he saw the dead man fall out of the bag. The man fell to the ground forcing the eight of them to move out of the way. Andy started crying. Stef started pacing. Mikey covered his eyes. Marissa shoved her head into Brand's chest and closed her eyes. Mouth started to walk out. And Heidi began investigating.  
"What are you doing? Don't touch it! It could have some disease!" Andy said. Heidi didn't even acknowledge that she talked to her. She fished through the corpse's pockets and found nothing but a name tag. A name tag that  
DANIEL REEVES, FBI  
OREGON

"He's a fed!" Heidi screamed.  
"Oh no. Oh my god. These people are murderers. What are we gonna do?" Stef said as she started pacing again. She looked over to a wall to see a a piece of newspaper hung up.  
"GUYS! I remember now! It's the Fratellis!" Stef screamed as she ripped he piece of paper off the wall.  
"Oh yeah! The people that tore up the town a couple days ago!"  
"People... Do you realize what we are dealing with now!?" Andy yelled. But all of a sudden they heard a noise from upstairs.  
"SHUT UP!" Mouth yelled. They all looked up and heard the footsteps from upstairs. They gathered together and huddled as they looked up.  
"Pizza?" Chunk said out of the blue.  
"SHHHHH" They all said harmoniously.  
"Pepperoni?" He said again.  
"SHHHHH." Once again.  
"What are we supposed to do now?" Marissa questioned quietly.  
"First of all, stuff that body back in there." Brand said rushed. They all helped picking the body up and stuffing it in there. And closed the door.  
"Guys, lets go!" Brand said pointing to the door.  
"We are never going to get out that way." Marissa said. "The Fratellis are right upstairs."  
"Exactly. The only way is to go into the passageway." Mikey said. "It all starts here." They all began to gather towards the hole.  
"All right, guys, here we go."


	7. Chapter 6: Into the Abyss

**For everyone wondering about Data... At first I decided that he did not have a place in the story... But there is no need to fear! I might have found a way I can fit him in! This story is more of how these kids can take an adventure and find true love along the way... So at first, I could not find a place for him... But I might be able to add him as a minor character!**

**Review. Follow. PM me with any questions or concerns you may have!**  
**Please enjoy Chapter 6: Into the Abyss**  
-

Chapter 6: Into the Abyss

"Wait! Chunk go get the police!" Mikey stopped everyone.  
"Why me?!" Chunk sighed.  
"Because... Well... I don't know. Just go!" Mikey shoved him a little.  
"I don't want to go alone! I ain't going unless someone goes with me." Chunk huffed as he crossed his arms.  
"Heidi! You go." Mouth said.  
"Uhh forget it." Heidi said as she looked at Mikey.  
"Please, Heidi?" Mikey said as he put his hands into praying formation. Heidi couldn't resist Mikey. Her heart fluttered right when he looked at her.  
"Fine..." She said with a lot of breath.  
"Thank god... You know I love the dark... But I ha..." Chunk said as Marissa covered his mouth.  
"They're coming down here! C'mon! Go! Hurry!" Marissa said as she was shoving everyone down into the little hole. After everyone was down. She ran to the wall.  
"Look! A window. Okay Heidi, Chunk crawl through here." She said as she started to run towards the hole. "Oh... Wait..." She said as she stopped.  
"What?" Heidi and Chunk whispered in unison.  
"Good luck." She smiled.a

Into the hole the six of them went. Mikey, Brand, Marissa, Mouth, Andy, and Stef all piled down to find a dirt path.  
"I guess all we can do is just walk." Brand said waving his hand to the path. They all nodded except for Andy who began crying. Marissa rolled her eyes.  
"Okay... We do not have time for this." Brand said.  
"No we don't." Marissa agreed  
"Yeah guys, we have got to move quickly!" Mouth said. Mikey was looking at the map not paying attention to Andy who was having a mental break down. Marissa decided to walk over to him.  
"What what does that rag say?" She said jokingly.  
"I can't read any of this. Mouth get over here. You have to translate the Spanish." Mikey said waving to Mouth.  
"All right all right." He took out his brush and brushed his big hair back as he squinted at the page.  
"You have entered the tunnel I have built.  
There is now no time to feel guilt.  
The traps and dangers that await...  
Could turn you into bait.  
First we shall begin with a little game  
Take the steps needed, do not feel shame.  
Stop where the light shines  
And step into the light  
And then there will be so many adventures to find.  
Be prepared to fight.

"That is not what it says. No way." Brand shook his head,  
"Yes because I would make jokes when we are STUCK down here." Mouth said sarcastically then punching Brand's shoulder.  
"So lets take one thousand steps." Marissa said.  
"NO! I'm not going any farther." Andy yelled sitting down on the ground.  
"Okay! We'll just leave your a** here all alone, and you can wait all alone." Brand said.  
"Wait! Stef aren't you going to stay here with me." Andy yelled after the five others as they started walking.  
"H*ll no! I'm going. I wanna see this!" Stef said... Continuing to walk. Andy looked back at the start of the tunnel and then turned around to face the five of her friends and ran after them.  
"Wait! Wait for me!" She said yelling down the tunnel.

2 hours later...

"We have been walking forever!" Andy said.  
"Quit your b*tchin, Andy!" Stef yelled at her. Andy stuck her tongue out at her.  
"Yeah guys, can we take a break..." Marissa asked.  
"You girls are weak." Mouth said. Stef elbowed his stomach. "OW!". They all picked a spot and sat down and just took a breather.  
" What are we going to do." Andy asked.  
"We just have to keep walking." Brand said.  
"Well we shouldn't waste any more time, guys. Let's go." Mikey said. So they six of them started walking once again. They had no clue of what was going to come next. And hopefully... Nothing too bad. But that is a little irrational to believe that nothing bad will happen.

**Please Review! This chapter is rather short because I have been so short on time. I plan to surprise all of you with Chapter 7 this weekend! :)**

**I would like to give a shout-out to guest reader, PandaBear, for being a supporter through the entirety of these six chapters. You are the real reason I keep doing this. :) thank you!**


	8. A Goony Induction: A Sub-chapter

**CLARIFICATION- this is not Chapter 7, this is not a chapter at all. This is just a little sub-chapter to the story telling of the three girls taking the oath**  
**********

* * *

The Goony Induction: A Sub-chapter

"Guys. Wait." Mikey said from the back of the line.  
"What?" Brand asked annoyed.  
"Andy, Stef, Marissa, you guys aren't really... Well... You aren't officially Goonies." Mikey responded.  
"So? That doesn't make any sense. What are you saying? That we shouldn't be down here? Well we are, kid." Stef said.  
"No! That isn't what I am saying. I am saying... You guys have to become Goonies."  
"How? Andy and I do not even live in the Goon Docks so how are we supposed to become "Goonies"." Marissa asked.  
"Marissa, you don't have to live in the Goon Docks. You just have to believe in our cause." Mikey said.  
"Well what is your cause, exactly?" Andy questioned.  
"Well... Just to be you, and do everything in life living on the edge. We never bow down to challenges. We are brave. We are strong. But most of all, we are united.  
"Well, I guess, if it makes you happy, we can... Become them." Andy said, sounding a little bit nervous.  
"Let's do it." Brand said.  
"Repeat after me." Mikey said. "I will never betray my goon dock friends."  
"I will never betray my goon dock friends." The three repeated.  
"We will stick together until the whole world ends"  
"We will stick together until the whole world ends"  
"Through heaven and hell and nuclear war."  
"Through heaven and hell and nuclear war"

"Good pals like us will stick like tar."  
"Good pals like us will stick like tar."  
"In the city or the country or the forest or the boonies"  
"In the city or the country or the forest or the boonies"  
"I am proudly declared a fellow Goonie"  
"I am proudly declared a fellow Goonie"  
"All right guys! You are officially part of our group. Don't betray us." Mouth said sternly.  
"All right limp lungs, you've waste enough of our time. Let's just get going with this. We need to get going." Brand said dragging Mikey along.  
"Yeah, I know! Let's go." Mikey said pointing toward the tunnel.

The six of them continued on in this order: Mikey, then Marissa, then Mouth, then Brand, then Andy, and Stef last,

* * *

**Thank you! Please expect Chapter 7 soon! :)**

**This will begin the second division of the story known as "The Hunt"**  
**Today I would like to announce the name to the second book:**

**"The Everlasting Life of the Goon Docks"**

**A story about what happens next in the lives of these eight kids as they are now remaining in the Goon Docks! :)**

**PLEASE REVIEW! I NEED MORE REVIEWS IF YOU DO WANT ME TO CONTINUE THIS STORY AND WRITE THE SECOND ONE! :)**


	9. Chapter 7: The Division

Chapter 7: The Division

"I need another break" Andy said as she toppled to the ground. Marissa clenched her fists and turned around.  
"Andy, get over yourself! I mean do you understand that is no way out of this now. We are in a tunnel, and that is how it is. So stop whining every ten seconds!" She said as she turned back around. But all of a sudden she felt the ground begin to shake.  
"What is that?" Stef said as she looked at the ground.  
And all at once, Marissa, and Mikey fell into a giant hole that appeared in the ground. They heard screaming from Marissa for a second, but then a thump.  
"MIKEY! MARISSA! Guys! Are you alive?!" Mouth yelled, beginning to cry.  
"Yeah, guys, we are all a right!" Mikey screamed upwards. But then they heard another crash.  
"WHAT WAS THAT!" Marissa yelled from the hole.  
"ANDY AND BRAND JUST FELL INTO ANOTHER HOLE!" Stef screamed.  
"Can they get out?!" Mikey yelled again.  
"Andy! Can you hear me!" Stef screamed,  
"Yeah! Throw a lantern into the hole." Brand yelled.  
"All right!" Mouth said. Mouth took a flashlight out of his pocket.  
"Will a flashlight work?!" Mouth asked,  
"Yeah that'll do!" Andy screamed. Mouth threw the flashlight which landed right into Brand's hands. He turned it on and flashed the beam all around until he saw a little hole in the side.  
"Guys! Theres a tunnel in this hole." Andy yelled again.  
"Throw us a flashlight!" Marissa said from the other hole. Stef ran to the other hole and crouched down. She dropped the other flashlight into the hole. She heard an "Ow!".  
"Sorry, Mikey!" She said. Assuming she dropped it on Mikey.  
"Theres a tunnel in here as well!" Marissa said.  
"Follow it you guys! It's gotta go somewhere." Mouth said from up top.  
"All right. Let's go. See you sometime...hopefully" Brand said from the second hole.

CHUNK AND HEIDI:

Chunk and Heidi had ridden their bikes all the way back to the town of Astoria. They didn't want to go to the police, so they began brainstorming other options.  
"How about we get some dynamite and blow those Fratellis away!" Chunk said all excited. Heidi just gave him a look.  
"Wait... Wait... You know that kid, Richard Wang?" Heidi said as if a lightbulb went off in her head.  
"Yeah?" Chunk said confused.  
"That kid loves to invent gadgets. Maybe he has something that can help us!" Heidi yelled.  
"YEAHHHH! LET'S GO!" Chunk screamed as loud as he could,  
"Haha Oh Chunk." Heidi laughed at him as they jumped back on their bikes.

ANDY AND BRAND:

"So...where do you think this thing is going to take us." Andy said.  
"I don't know? How am I supposed to know?" Brand responded sounding annoyed.  
"What is your problem with me?" Andy stopped.  
"Nothing. We don't have time for this." Brand shook his head.  
"Well, I would like to know. Because... Well..." Andy stuttered,  
"Well, what?" Brand questioned.  
"Nothing..." Andy started to say as Brand interrupted her.  
"Oh my god... Look! There's righting on the wall.

THE TUNNEL OF TRAPS  
My good friends you have fallen into a trap  
Each time you move, you have a chance at a zap.  
This is a game in my eyes,  
There is no way to be sly.  
If you play this game well,  
Things could be good, but time will tell.  
-OEW

"Oh my god, Brand. What are we gonna do. We are sooooo going to die!" Andy said.  
"We just have to play the game wisely... And we may be able to get out of here." Brand said. "Let's keep going, and just get outta here." Andy said.

The two continued on their own little journey. I may tell you now, that these two... Have a long road ahead of them.

MIKEY AND MARISSA

"I don't understand how this all happened in one day." Marissa said.  
"Yeah, I don't know." Mikey said kind of nervously.  
"Are you okay?" Marissa touched his shoulder. See, remember that Mikey has a MAJOR crush on Marissa. And being with her, most likely made him more nervous.  
"Yeah! Why?" Mikey said.  
"Oh I don't know, you seem a little on the edge."  
"Well, we are all alone in a tunnel." He said.  
"Well at least I am with the bravest one." Marissa smiled at him.  
"Uhhhh you really think I am the bravest?" Mikey stopped walking for a minute.  
"Yeah, I mean you are the one that got us to do this." Marissa stopped also.  
"Haha yeah." He blushed a little.  
"Mikey, look! There's writing." Marissa said as she pointed at the wall.

THE TUNNEL OF INTELLECT  
If you aren't smart, turn back.  
There is no way you will survive this without the knack  
This is my favorite tunnel, with riddles and puzzles.  
It can't be muzzled,  
Good luck to you.  
Don't be a fool.

"Oh my. I don't like the sound of this." Marissa said very nervously.  
"Well I guess we have to just go." Mikey said. And off they went to discover some new adventures. Adventures they'd never expected.


	10. Chapter 8: Destined To Be

****NOTICE: From now on (until noted otherwise) the story will be divided into each of the groups as follows**

**Andy and Brand**  
**Mikey and Marissa**  
**Mouth and Stef**  
**Heidi and Chunk & maybe someone else ;)**

**CONTEST: COMMENT SOME NAMES THAT YOU WOULD LIKE FOR MARISSA'S OLDER BROTHER FOR BOOK 2! I WILL TAKE ALL POSTS INTO CONSIDERATION! The name will be used, and the winner will get recognition.**

Chapter 8: Destined To Be  
-A "Mikey & Marissa" Chapter-

Mikey and Marissa had been walking for around two hours straight. Both had a drive to just get to the end of this, and hopefully find the treasure. Mikey was in a way happy that the division had happened because, he was now with someone who understood him. Marissa understood Mikey because behind all the wealth, and the popularity, she was a lot like him.

For the entire time, all they could see was darkness, and the little spots the flashlight had given them. Though they never got nervous or scared. They just talked about what would happen if the found this treasure.  
"If I found it, I would save everyone in the Goon Docks. I wouldn't let one house be foreclosed." Mikey said.  
"If it was found, I would obviously buy myself a new camera, then donate the rest to the Smithsonian or a charity." Marissa responded.  
"A new camera? Do you like to take pictures?" Mikey asked.  
"Yes. It's my hobby." Marissa said happily.  
"Oh wow. That's cool." Mikey nodded.  
"I wish I had it right now. I could document this entire journey." She looked down at the ground as she said this.  
"Wish you had brought it." Mikey sighed.  
"Haha. How was I supposed to know we were about to enter an underground tunnel and begin a hunt for treasure." Marissa laughed.  
"Are you glad you came along?" Mikey asked nonchalantly.  
"Well... Yes... I mean, I'll probably be grounded for the rest of my teen years, but hey, I think it was worth it." Literally ten seconds after she finished speaking she tripped and landed face first on the ground.  
"Well isn't this just lovely." She said. "Ow... Oh Mikey look at my knee." Her knee was all scraped and bleeding.  
"Here use my jacket to clean it off." Mikey said taking his yellow jacket off.  
"Thanks." Marissa said smiling. Mikey took his jacket and rapped it around Marissa knee.  
"There... That's one odd bandage but it will work, I think." Mikey said chuckling. They met at a gaze, Marissa began to blush. Could she be possibly falling for him? Is that even possible? She couldn't. Could she? But it all kind of came to and end when they looked over to see that the the tunnel ended.  
"Uh Mikey. There is a dead end." She said.  
"No no no!" Mikey said running to the wall.  
"Just wait... Maybe this a door or something." Marissa said. "Hand me the flashlight" Mikey threw her the flashlight. She pointed it at the walls. "Look at this." There is a symbol on the wall that was almost an oval. With a circle inside it.  
"An eye?" Mikey said as if he was asking.  
"Maybe it's saying thats were we should look." Marissa concluded.  
"Let's see what happens." Mikey stared into the little eye shape and just stared for a minute straight. "Nothing is happening." Mikey sighed.  
"Wait a second. Try to pull that little circle out." Marissa said as she squinted.  
"Why do you say that?" Mikey questioned.  
"Just try it." Marissa said sternly.  
"Okay. Okay!" Mikey said as if he was a little scared. So at that, he dug his fingers in the circle within the oval and pried. At first nothing happened. But then the circle began to fall out. And what they saw next was unexpected. "A key? Marissa! A key!"  
"Oh my god! Okay! Wow. All right. Let's look for a key hole." They began looking for a key hole which in turn took a while.  
"Mikey! I think I found something." Marissa had found something at looked to be in shape of a key hole.  
"Try it!" Mikey yelled. Marissa put the key into the hole, and after a little bit of jiggling and fidgeting. The key turned. And the giant wall, which turned out to be a secret door budged open.  
"YES!" Marissa yelled. The two started jumping up and down and yelling and cheering. They then hugged, which turned into something a little more. Marissa kissed Mikey just quick, and her face turned as red a tomato. But what really got to her was when Mikey went in for more and kissed her, which lasted longer. But now, Marissa realized something. She did have feelings for this kid, and the feelings for Brand were gone completely. And she figured out that everything that happned was... Destined to be.

After the little "love-fest", the two pushed as hard as they could on the stone door, opening the door. But what they saw next, was absolutely unexpected. And now... They were scared.


	11. Chapter 9: Discovering Data

Thank you so much for everyone that has supported me in the month of March. I would like to let everyone know that the story will be coming to a close at the end of this month with the final chapter being issued at the end of April.

BUT DON'T FRET!  
"The Everlasting Life of the Goon Docks: Book II of The Goon Docks Series"  
Will appear this May! Only on Fanfiction

Chapter 9: Discovering Data  
"A Heidi & Chunk Chapter"

Heidi walked up to the Wang's front door and knocked loudly.  
"Don't knock so loud! Jeez Louise" Chunk said covering his ears. Heidi just put her finger up to her mouth shushing Chunk. A woman of oriental culture walked to the door.  
"Yes?" She said.  
"We are looking for Richard." Heidi said.  
"Richard! You have some friends here!" She yelled up the stairs. A small, skinny boy with dark black hair strolled down the steps. He looked rather depressed.  
"What fwends?" He said in his Chinese accent.  
"What are your names?" The woman said.  
"I'm Heidi Halliwood, and this is Ch... I mean... Lawrence Cohen."  
"Ohhhhh!" The lady said happy. "Do you go to Richard's school?" She questioned.  
"Yes! We are in his class!" Chunk pushed through. Heidi making her upset.  
"Oh well, Richard go "hang out" as you kids say these days!" She said.  
"Mom. I don't want to." He said.  
"Richard Wang!" She yelled. "Excuse me..." She said to Heidi and Chunk as she closed the door. Heidi looked at her watch.  
"Chunk we don't have time for this. Let's go." Heidi said as she picked her bike up off the ground.  
"Wait..." They heard from the door. "What do you want?" Richard said.  
"Well... Um... Richard..." Heidi began to say.  
"Call me either Data or Dah-ta. I don't like being called Richard."  
"Okay... Data... We need your help." Heidi said.  
"With what?"  
"OUR FRIENDS ARE TRAPPED IN A SECRET TUNNEL!" Chunk yelled. Heidi slapped her hand against her forehead and shook her head.  
"What?" Data laughed.  
"Chunk... You don't say that all like that... ALL AT ONCE. GOD! You are going to be the end of me." Heidi flipped out. "They aren't technically trapped. But we don't know whats happening in the tunnel."  
"Well where does the tunnel go?" Data said. Chunk and Heidi looked at each other.  
"Well... To a treasure." Heidi said melancholy sounding.  
"A treasure?!" Data said as his eyes grew wide. "WHY DIDN'T YA SAY SO BEFOAH!" He yelled. Heidi and Chunk smiled.  
"Lemme go get my Pinchers of Peril, and other stuff!" He yelled.  
"Pinchers... Of... Peril?" Heidi questioned,  
"No time to explain! Pinchers of Peril help save your friends!"  
"Umm. OKAY?!" Heidi said. She was a little nervous about what this kid would do. But she hoped it would help save them!

After Data came back outside he had a giant clunky khaki jacket on.  
"Why is your jacket so bumpy lookin'" Chunk questioned pointing at Data,  
"Don't ask." He said.  
"All right guys! Let's go." Heidi yelled hopping on her bike. They all hopped on their bikes heading back to the Restaurant.

After about 20 minutes of non-stop peddling. Chunk stopped and whipped out a Baby Ruth.  
"Chunk what are you doing?" Heidi said.  
"I need to eat! AND DON'T YOU TRY AND STOP ME BLONDIE!" He yelled at her. Heidi ran over and attempted to rip the Baby Ruth out of his hand. Which she managed to do after a minute or two of grabbing.  
"Guys! GUYS! GUYYYYYS" Data yelled. "STOP!" Heidi and Chunk gave each other a dirty look. Then Heidi put her fist up as if to punch him. "This is the perfect time to explain to me where we are going."  
"The old Lighthouse Lounge." Chunk said.  
"Yeah... The Fratellis are there. We have to save them." Heidi said.  
"The Fwatellis? As in the bad people?" He said.  
"Yessssss?" Heidi said giving him a strange look.  
"YOU DIDN'T SAY CWIMINALS WERE INVOLVED!" Data yelled. And at that a car passed by. Data ran out in front of it. He ran up to the window and knocked.  
"SOWWY! But I need a ride home. These people are trying to get people out of a tunnel because the evil nasty Fwatellis are there! Take me to the sheriff station. I know where they are." Data yelled. Chunk and Heidi backed up with there eyes all wide when they saw the car. It was the Fratellis.  
"D...d...Data. That is the Fratellis." Heidi whispered. And with that Data started screaming and so did Chunk and Heidi started flipping out.  
"Take him! I'm don't have as much use." Heidi said about Chunk as Jake got out of the car. Then Francis. Jake chased Heidi eventually catching her and Ma jumped out to catch Chunk. Then of course Francis grabbed Data. They grabbed them all stuffing them in the back of their ORV.  
"This is all your fault, Wang!" Heidi yelled in the trunk.  
"Yeahhhh!" Chunk agreed.  
"Well... I didn't imagine this would happen tuhday!" Data said.

And with that... They started driving... Back to the Lighthouse Lounge.


	12. CANCELLATION ANNOUNCEMENT

I regret to announce that I have hereby cancelled

"From the Goon Docks: The Classic Retold"  
indefinitely.

I made this decision today as I have begun production of my new story  
"LAW & ORDER: Goon Docks"  
A spinoff/crossover of "From The Goon Docks" and "Law and Order: SVU"  
I hope that all of my former fans, and readers will follow me and support me with my new series. I can guarantee this will be just as good.

It will contain characters from From The Goon Docks, such as Marissa, and Mikey  
It will contain characters from LAW AND ORDER: SVU such as Detective Olivia Benson, and ADA Casey Novak.

In a way this is a sequel to "From the Goon Docks", because it follows their lives a year after the events from "From The Goon Docks"

I hope you guys aren't too mad at me. I just was getting very bored with that story.

PLEASE READ MY NEW STORY: "LAW AND ORDER: GOON DOCKS" coming this MAY  
ONLY TO BE FOUND ON THIS WEBSITE


End file.
